Dance With Me
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Riza might be drunk but she knows what she wants. Roy knows what he wants too but he also recognises that they can't have it. It's a dance they've been doing for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **Dance With Me**

It had been quite the week for Team Mustang. By the time Friday came along, they were all exhausted and in the need of a pick me up. Their superior took the executive decision to take the whole team out for a few drinks. They ended up in Madame Christmas' bar by the end of the night listening to a jazz band. Everyone was a little merry, some more than others.

Roy Mustang sat on a bar stool, a glass of brandy in front of him on the counter. He watched his aunt behind the bar wiping glasses. It was nice to be back in Central once again. He missed this place and his aunt. But it wasn't the same without Hughes.

"You're supposed to be enjoying yourself." Chris topped up his glass of brandy. "What does it say about my establishment when you're sat here with a face that would turn milk sour?"

"You know alcohol makes me maudlin."

Her expression softened but she didn't say anything.

He raised the glass. "To Hughes, the bastard."

Chris smirked as he drained the glass.

"I guess I'm having another glass."

Chris frowned staring over his shoulder. "First, I think you should take care of her."

Roy turned around and followed his aunt's gaze. Riza was dancing by herself in the middle of the revellers even though the music had stopped. Some tables and chairs had been cleared away for the night to create a small dance space. Riza's arms were outstretched and she was swaying from side to side. He smiled and watched her move her body to some music only she could hear. She didn't let her hair down very often. It was good to see her enjoying herself. All the same, he didn't want anyone to take advantage of his Lieutenant.

Chris gave him a little shove. "I think she's had a little too much to drink."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I should go."

* * *

The jazz band started up again and Roy slid off the stool.

He arched an eyebrow as he approached her. "Lieutenant, are you having a good time?"

Her eyes widened. "Colonel, you're here."

"Well, we did come here together. You should sit, Lieutenant."

She shook her head, "Colonel, I want to dance." She stepped closer, her gait unsteady, and took his hands. "Won't you dance with me?"

"Uh-uh-" He took a small step backwards, "You're really drunk right now."

"No, I'm not, you're just…" She frowned a little and closed the distance between them again, "You're blurry."

She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him. His whole body froze as he looked into her eyes. She was really close now. His eyes went to her lips. She smiled again and damn he wanted to kiss that smile. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, bury his face in her neck. She was too close. He couldn't think straight. This was bad.

"Mmm, you smell good," she murmured.

He took a deep breath. He could swear he could feel his aunt's gaze on the back of his head. He was pretty sure she was enjoying his predicament.

"Uh, thank you, Lieutenant." He laughed nervously. "I just need you to let go of me." He tried to take her hands off his shoulders but she laid her head on his shoulder instead. "Look, you have to let go of me. We don't want people to get the wrong idea, huh?"

Roy looked around, desperately hoping they weren't being watched by the wrong person. People didn't seem to be paying them much attention but it only took one person with loose lips and one wrong move to get them in trouble.

"I want to dance, Roy."

He could hear the pout in her voice even though he couldn't see her face. Her breath tickled his ear.

"C'mon now, Lieutenant." He led her off to the side. "You know we can't dance in here."

She hiccuped. "Remember when you taught me how to dance?"

"Yes, of course, I remember." They reached the table they had been sitting at and he picked up her coat. "I think it's time for you to go home. I'll walk you."

She wasn't even listening to him. "You're a good dancer."

"You're not bad yourself, Lieutenant."

He held out her coat.

"I don't want to go," she whined even as she put her arms through the sleeves. "Dance with me, sir. Please."

Havoc was standing at the wall, a smirk on his face. Roy jerked his head for him to come over and help but the blond ignored him.

She grabbed his hands again. "Just one dance, please. I promise I'll go home then."

Her eyes were wide and pleading; he couldn't say no. Damn, he was an idiot. A glutton for punishment.

"Alright fine, just one dance." He put a hand on her waist, careful to avoid stepping into dangerous territory.

She smiled at him and he gulped. She was going to make him regret this; he knew it. She pulled him back into the makeshift dance floor. This was dangerous territory but what damage could one little dance do? Besides, his aunt had already called last orders and it wasn't like they would be staying much longer after all.

The beat of the music was uptempo which Roy was grateful for. She was leaning into him and his body was reacting to her. It felt good to hold her in his arms no matter how foolish it was. She was more intoxicating than the liquor he had imbibed. He wanted to close the distance. He wanted to taste her but that was a very bad idea and not just because she was drunk. For once he wished Catalina was here. He had seen her handle drunk Riza with ease in the past.

"Roy?"

His eyes went to her lips. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to get sick."

The next thing Roy knew, his shoes were covered in vomit. He looked down in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry!"

He raised his head and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Hey, it's alright," he said gently. "Let's get you to the bathroom before you get sick again."

"Come out back," Chris called, "Bathroom's closer. First on the left, Riza."

Riza ran through the bar and Roy followed.

As he passed Chris, she handed him a glass of water. "She's going to need this."

* * *

Riza didn't close the bathroom door behind her. She was sitting on the floor, her head over the toilet bowl. He slipped out of his shoes and threw them into the bath. He put down the glass and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Thank you, sir."

She retched again and he rubbed her back. "It's ok, we'll all been there."

She wiped her mouth with her hand. "I'm so embarrassed."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You've saved my drunken ass on more than one occasion. I think I can deal with a little puke, Lieutenant."

To his horror, she started to cry. He always forgot how emotional she could be when she had been drinking. She wiped at her eyes and he handed her the glass of water.

"Thank you."

She gulped down the water.

Chris poked her head inside. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom, Riza. You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

Riza shut her eyes. "Oh, shit!"

"Roy-boy will take you up." Chris winked. "I trust there will be no funny business."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. " You're not helping."

"I'm just joshing you." She ducked out of the way when he threw a towel at her head. "If you'll excuse me, I better go and kick everyone out. I trust you've got this in hand."

She laughed as she disappeared into the bar.

Roy sighed. "Sorry about that. You know what she can be like."

"Like you, you mean."

"Well, I had to learn it somewhere, huh?"

"I think I'll be okay now. Can you show me where the guestroom is?"

Riza leant on Roy as she stood up. He steadied her when she stumbled.

"I'm never drinking again," she said in a small voice. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Don't blame me, you wanted to prove to Breda that you could drink him under the table."

She smirked. "And I did."

"Yes - you did. Falman took him home and Fuery home."

Roy helped Riza stagger up the stairs. When they got to the bedroom, she collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

"I'm going to get you some more water and some headache pills for the morning?"

She just nodded, her arm covering her face.

* * *

When Roy came back with the glass five minutes later, she had fallen asleep fully clothed on the bed. He took her shoes off. She moaned slightly but didn't open her eyes. He took a light blanket from the wardrobe and placed it over her. To his surprise, she grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"Stay," she whispered.

He lifted an eyebrow, "I thought you were asleep."

She smiled but didn't open her eyes. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I really wish I could stay," he whispered.

She really was an adorable drunk. He wondered if she would remember this tomorrow but perhaps it would be better if she didn't.

 **Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: After a bit too much to drink, Riza wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, fully dressed and with memories of completely making a fool of herself._

 _A few people were looking for a follow up to Dance With Me, so this has unexpectedly become a multi-chapter. (Thanks royal-mustang)_

 **Chapter Two**

The sound of a slamming door roused Riza from her slumber. She lay completely still, eyes still closed. She tried to open her eyes but they were glued together. Her mouth tasted like she had swallowed musty carpet and there was a mild throbbing in her temple. She groaned as there was loud clatter somewhere below her. Her apartment wasn't usually this noisy. She frowned, feeling blindly for Hayate, who usually climbed into her bed during the night.

"Hayate?"

There was no answering bark. Frown on her features, she blearily opened her eyes and looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked. She rolled over, her stomach protesting at the motion.

"Oh, fuck," she muttered. "Where am I?"Fragments of the previous night came to her and her heart sank as she realised she was in Chris Mustang's guest bedroom above the bar.

 _Oh, no!_

She remembered Roy bringing her up here. She grimaced at the memory. She was still wearing her clothes, so he didn't undress her or anything. That relief was tempered by the fact that she didn't have a change of clothes. She covered her face with her hands. She was going to have to do a walk of shame and it wasn't as if she even got lucky. She had no idea what time it was, but she suspected by the light streaming in the window, it was a lot later than she usually got up. So, there was no chance of sneaking out of here without anyone seeing her.

 _Damn it_

There was a glass of water next to the bed with some pills. Probably Roy taking care of her, she surmised. She flushed at the memory of chucking up all over his shoes. He had behaved like a gentleman while she had acted like a horny teenage girl. She sat up in the bed ignoring the nauseated feeling in her belly. She swallowed the pills and washed them down with the water.

How could she ever face him again? She put her head in her hand and took a deep breath. Maybe she could just pretend she didn't remember? Would he buy it? More importantly, would he let it slide? Knowing Roy as she did, she suspected he would probably tease her in private but there was no way the others would let her forget it any time soon. She just wanted to go home and cuddle up on the sofa with Black Hayate. He wouldn't judge her.

She stumbled as she stood up, her stomach roiling a little. Finding her balance, she went to the window and opened the curtains. She blinked at the sudden brightness. She turned her back to the window and banged her hip off the bedpost.

There was a light knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Riza managed still massaging her hip.

Chris peered inside and smiled. "Good morning, Riza. I heard the bang when I was passing by. Are you alright?"

"I was just clumsy."

"How's that head of yours?"

The blonde grimaced.

"That good, huh?"

"Thank you for letting me stay," Riza said. "Was that you or Roy that left me the glass of water by the bed?"

"That was all Roy-boy." Chris arched an eyebrow. "I don't think he wanted to leave you, but he's ore of a gentleman than his reputation would have it." The woman gave her a piercing look. "But then you know that already?"

Riza blushed. "Well, the Colonel is a considerate boss."

The older woman threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, he'd do the same for anyone in his staff."

Riza wiped her hands on her dress. She wished the woman wouldn't talk so freely.

"I would like to wash up. I don't have a change of clothes but I would at least like to feel clean."

"Funny you should say that," Chris said, "a certain someone dropped by with some clothes for you first thing. They're in the bathroom with some fresh towels if you'd like a shower." Chris turned around. "We're in the kitchen if you want to join us for breakfast afterwards." She paused at the door. "That sap has been waiting all morning for you to get up. Whatever you said to him last night…"

Riza felt the colour drain from her face. She tried for a neutral expression. "Um - thank you."

Her mind was going a mile a minute as she followed the woman. What did she say to Roy? What did she mean? What did she know? What did Roy say? Chris kept on looking over her shoulder at her as they descended the stairs.

They reached the bathroom and Chris put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Riza, you know me well enough by now to know that I speak my mind." Her expression softened as she withdrew her hand. "I wish you both could allow yourselves to be happy."

Riza frowned feeling uneasy and a little angry at the woman's honesty. It was none of her business.

She lifted her chin and pulled up her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about, Madame. The Colonel and I are much too busy to pursue relationships, least of all with each other. That would be fraternisation."

"Not what it looked like last night." Chris winked. "I'll tell Roy-boy you'll join us shortly."

Riza frowned and closed the door behind her. Did she have to make light of it? It wasn't that simple. She laid her head back against the door.

 _Damn that man. Damn that alcohol._

Hopefully, the shower would help clear her head because she didn't want to face him with her fuzzy brain.

* * *

Riza felt a lot better after her hot shower. Her head was still throbbing but she felt considerably more human especially when she saw her toothbrush with the clothes. She was touched at the kind gesture from Roy. Sometimes she thought he knew her better than she knew herself. She looked in the mirror and although a little pale, she looked much better than earlier. She ran her fingers through her hair to comb it as best she could. How could she have been so foolish to get so drunk that she had to be taken to bed like a child? By Roy Mustang no less. Her face burned again. Still, Roy didn't make her feel ashamed. He had been so kind and patient even when she forced him to dance with her. She smiled. That had been nice. He was always such a good dancer. She remembered the first time she ever danced with him. When she had the childish notion that they were made to dance together. She squelched down that part of her. That Riza had died long ago. He was her superior officer, they had made it their life's mission to make amends for their mistakes.

"Are you drowning in there, Lieutenant?"

Her stomach somersaulted but this time it had less to do with the hangover and more to do with the sound of Roy's voice.

Her lips twitched. "If I were drowning, sir, I likely would be screaming for help." She paused before adding, "Or perhaps, I would already be dead?"

"Well, your food is getting cold. You'd want to hurry on. I have plans for the day and they require a full stomach."

"Plans?"

"Yes. You and I, and perhaps Black Hayate."

She sighed and opened the door. She met his hopeful expression with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, sir?"

"I have a mission." He put his finger to his lips and winked. "Top secret."

She narrowed her eyes. He just smirked at her and gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen.

* * *

When they entered the kitchen, only Chris and one of her girls, Vanessa, was there. Riza was never sure what to make of Vanessa and had never warmed to her. Roy seemed to be fond of her and the woman was always touching him. It made Riza very uncomfortable, which she knew was foolish. Roy didn't owe her anything in the romantic sense just as she didn't owe him anything. They were both free to date who they wanted. He seemed to be in a great mood. It was one of those things she liked about seeing him with his aunt. It seemed to wipe his frown lines away and reminded her of the scrawny teenager he used to be before everything changed.

"Good morning, Riza," Vanessa said. "I see Roy-boy found you."

"I was hardly hard to find surely," Riza said.

Chris snorted and went to the cooker. The kitchen was pokey but homely. There was a small narrow table in the corner of the room.

"Have some coffee." Roy poured her a cup from the coffee pot as she took her seat inside the table.

"Thanks, sir."

Vanessa leaned forward and whispered, "I think those pet names you have for one another are adorable."

Roy glared at her. "You're not funny, Nessa." He turned to Riza and slipped into the seat beside her. "Ignore her, I know I do."

Something brushed against her leg and she noticed Roy's eyes widen. Their legs were touching under the table. Even so, neither made a move backwards. It was foolish but there was something comforting in the contact. He watched her as if afraid she would break the spell and she knew she should. Instead, Riza smiled at him. Maybe she was still a little drunk?

Chris coughed causing the guilty pair to jump apart. When Vanessa laughed into her sleeve, Riza bit back a sharp reply. She really disliked that woman.

"Your breakfast." Chris placed a plate of scrambled egg and some fried bacon in front of her. "If you can keep that down."

Riza nodded. "Thank you." She felt a little queasy but her mouth watered at the smell nonetheless.

"There's some toast too," Roy added.

It was as if he read her mind. They both reached for the toast at the same time, brushing fingers as they did so. Ok, maybe he wasn't reading her mind after all.

He pulled back his hand. "You first."

She reached for the toast, put it on her plate and buttered it. She put some into her mouth and chewed slowly. After she successfully finished the toast, she decided she was safe to try some of the other food.

"So, Roy, it's rather fortuitous that you have a key to Riza's place?" Chris glanced at Roy, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Riza froze as she waited for his reply.

"She -uh- she-uh she gave it to me." He ran a hand through his hair. "She asked me to get her a change of clothes and check on Hayate."

Vanessa and Chris looked at one another. Why was it Roy could lie convincingly to the Fuhrer but when it came to his aunt, he was incapable of doing so? He was visibly sweating.

"Um." Riza averted her gaze and brushed down her skirt. "Oh, I remember now."

Great, she wasn't much better. It was probably the hangover.

When she looked up, the other two women were exchanging sceptical grins.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Roy glared at them but there was no heat. "Will you two cut it out?" He turned to Riza. "I'm really sorry, Lieutenant, this is entirely inappropriate."

Chris snorted and stood up. "We must get going, Vanessa, if we want to get the shopping done." Vanessa joined her. "I am sure Roy-boy and his subordinate can get the washing up done."

He inclined his head. "I am sure that we can manage that. I'll lock up the way out. The Lieutenant and I have work to do today."

Riza arched an eyebrow.

"They have work to do," Vanessa moved closer to Chris and spoke in a stage whisper, "did you hear that?"

"Yes - I did." There was a smile playing about the older woman's lips. "Is that what the youngsters are calling it these days?"

The two women left the room laughing at the matching shades of red on Roy and Riza's faces.

Roy scowled at their backs. "I could kill them." He rubbed at his temple. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into them."

 _My behaviour last night is what got into them. Damn, did I really drink so much?_

She wrapped her hands around her coffee mug and took a sip. He was watching her, his eyes gleaming with something she couldn't quite identify.

She fidgeted in her seat. "So, what's this about work, sir?"

He stopped rubbing his temple and turned to her, a small smile on his face. "How do you feel about a mission? Incognito, of course."

So, that was the only reason that he brought over her favourite skirt and blouse? She shoved down the disappointment.

She lifted her head and smiled, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the countryside."

"Is that an order or a request, sir?"

He tilted his head slightly. When Hayate did that he looked cute but Roy did that, it was terribly distracting. "Which would you be more likely to agree to?"

 _Right now, I would agree to anything._

Her breath caught in her throat as he stared at her, his lips parted slightly.

She licked her lips, feeling a little hot. "I don't suppose I have a choice, either way, sir."

He stared at her, eyes burning into hers. "Do you really think you have no say?" He shook his head. "You're my conscience, my-" He patted his chest for a moment before shaking his head.

"Heartburn?"

"I guess you could say that," he said. "Never mind, what I'm trying to say is, will you spend the day with me?"

"So, we're not working?"

He shook his head. "Just two friends and a dog taking a trip into the country."

"This is highly inappropriate, sir."

His face fell and with it dropped her resolve.

"Alright, where are you taking us?"

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Roy just can't stop thinking about his Lieutenant. He has come up with a plan that might but will probably make things worse.

 _Dedicated to Emma and Tas for all their support._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

From the moment Roy left the guest room, he wanted to go back in. He wanted to lie in the bed, have her cuddle against him and hold her in his arms. It was a ridiculous and inappropriate but his being yearned for it. For her. He managed to force himself down the stairs.

 _I'm not drunk enough for this._

He went out into the bar. All of the patrons were gone. He sagged into one of the bar stools next to where Chris was counting the takings for the night. She plonked a glass of brandy in front of him.

"Drink up, you look like you need it."

He smiled in thanks.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be up there with her?"

Roy scowled. "I'm not the type to take advantage of a drunken woman."

Chris chuckled and winked at him. "I know that Roy-boy, but you're also wearing the look of a lovelorn teenager. All you probably wanted to do was look at her fall asleep." He shot her another sour look but it had little effect. She chuckled. "What will I do with you, boy?"

"You can start by not calling me boy." He pursed his lips. "Did you have to embarrass me like that in front of the Lieutenant?"

"Embarrass you? Come on, Roy. It was hilarious to see the way she was clinging to you."

"To you, maybe. It was-" Divine. He shook his head. He couldn't say that. "It was highly inappropriate. All completely innocent. But if someone saw."

Chris' eyes danced. "I thought I raised a better liar." She smirked and turned around taking the money with her.

Sourfaced, Roy watched as she went into the back. His hand tightened on the glass. Was he that obvious? He swallowed the remains of the brandy in a long gulp. He closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders. Damn. He should have been more careful. Havoc could have taken care of her. Taken her by the arms. He clenched his jaw picturing Riza clinging to Havoc and whispering in his ear. No - that wouldn't have done either. Although, he had to admit it would have been less scandalous.

 _Damn it. Pull yourself together._

He reached over the bar to grab the bottle Chris had set aside. It was grabbed out of his hands.

"Just one more."

Roy shrugged. He felt a pleasant buzz but he was nowhere near drunk. Still, he wasn't going to argue because getting drunk and crying on Chris was the last thing he wanted.

Chris poured them both a glass. When she raised her glass, he did the same.

"To your Lieutenant."

He rolled his eyes but clinked her glass.

"Promise me you'll be kind to her, Chris. Please don't tease her tomorrow. Seriously, she will be very embarrassed. It's quite out of character for her to get so..."

Chris arched an eyebrow and leaned in. "...affectionate? Handsy?"

Roy let out a huff and crossed his arms. "I was going to say inebriated."

"Oh, don't worry, she probably won't remember any of it in the morning."

Somehow, the idea of her not remembering wasn't very comforting. He forced a smile. It would be for the best if she didn't remember how held onto her for a little too long. The vomiting on him, she was welcome to forget that one. Although, Havoc might have seen that too. His heart sank. He was sure Havoc was going to tell the others what he saw. If nothing else he saw them dancing and almost kissing. So close. If he moved forward just a fraction, he would finally have solved the mystery of what Riza Hawkeye's lips would feel like.

There was a loud thunk and Roy almost fell off his stool. He looked up and met his aunt's amused gaze.

"Roy, you were drooling."

"No, I wasn't." He made to wipe the side of his mouth all the same but stopped himself when Chris' smile grew wider. "Stop it, alright."

Unwilling to allow his aunt to get any more amusement from him that night, he rushed the rest of his drink.

"I should go home and let you go to bed."

"Do you want me to call you a car?"

"I'd rather walk." He slid off the stool and realised his feet were not quite as steady as he thought. The effects of the last glass were hitting him a little harder than he would like. Chris arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I'd rather walk."

"Suit yourself."

He stubbornly put one foot in front of the other and was satisfied the room wasn't spinning. "See, I'm fine."

"I know."

* * *

By the time Roy arrived back at his apartment, his mind was still preoccupied with his Lieutenant. He spent the journey thinking about the events of the night, how Riza had looked and how badly he had wanted to climb into that bed with her. It was a good thing that he had not been as drunk when he was looking after her. He poured himself a glass of water and sank onto his beaten up couch. His apartment was bare-boned, just the basics, very masculine. The only personal thing in his living room was his bookcase, cluttered with books. His mind wandered again to Riza and he thought of her home and her father. The rickety house that was once grand, the bursting bookshelves and young Riza trying to keep the household even as her father almost burnt it down. Back in those days, he had fancied that one day he would sweep her away from her life of drudgery and marry her. Instead, he had joined the military with dreams of helping Ishval, keeping her people safe and making his aunt proud. He knew Chris had not wanted this life for him but she had supported him all the same. Just like she had never wanted her own kids but raised him as hers nonetheless. Yeah, the damn alcohol was still making his melancholy. His mind was much too preoccupied to try and sleep, so he picked up the half-finished crossword from that morning.

Roy didn't sleep that night. When he tried all he could see was Riza's face. It was messing with his head, making him imagine all sorts of things he had no business imagining. He couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he was acting like a foolish teenager, but he let his imagination act out his fantasies. It was the closest he was ever going to get. He didn't deserve a woman like Riza Hawkeye. He was a killer, a mass murderer, and although Riza had blood on her hands too it was not as dirty as his. He couldn't sully her with his darkness. He would sink her down to his level. They had sworn to change things. They made a vow that she would watch his back and he would get to the top. Together they would pursue redemption for their sins. Falling in love with her would complicate matters. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that told him it was too late. That he had already fallen in love with her.

* * *

In the course of his musing during the night, he realised Riza didn't have a change of clothes. He decided he would save her some embarrassment by going by her apartment and pick up a change for her. He could check on Hayate while he was at it. Roy stopped at his favourite cafe for a cup of coffee to go. As he took the paper cup from Trina, the smiley waitress who was always flirting with him, he caught sight of a flyer next to the till.

Join in the fun. Funfair, Dancing, Music.

He looked at the location which wasn't very far from the city. A small smile appeared on his face. It reminded him of the old days when he and Riza had been kids with stars in their eyes. It would be nice to go to a festival as adults. It had been years since they took a day to just have fun together. As friends of course. He would just have to figure out how to convince his Lieutenant.

A loud cough interrupted his thoughts.

"Doesn't look like it would be your sort of thing, Roy." Trina was smiling at him. "I get off at 5 though if you want some company."

"Sorry Trina," he said, "I have a date with another lady today."

* * *

Despite the continued ribbing of his aunt and Vanessa both before and after Riza joined them, Roy was in a jovial mood. He was determined to convince her to spend the day with him. Riza, despite her delicate condition, looked beautiful. He wanted to tell her but the words stuck in his throat. It was probably just as well as she probably wouldn't thank him for it especially not in front of Chris and Vanessa who spent breakfast teasing them. He couldn't blame them, he was sure he was staring at his Lieutenant in an entirely unprofessional manner. He needed to nip this in the bud before they were back at work.

Although determined, he was by no means confident that she would agree. After asking her to spend the day with him and almost baring his soul to her. She saved him with the heartburn joke. That would have been something he couldn't take back.

"So, we're not working?"

He shook his head and watched her carefully trying to determine if she was angry at him. "Just two friends and a dog taking a trip into the country."

"This is highly inappropriate, sir."

His throat went dry and he dropped his head.

She let out a sigh. "Alright, where are you taking us?"

His face broke into a smile. "It's a surprise!"

She raised her fair eyebrows, "A surprise?"

"I promise it's a good surprise. I'll give you a hint."

Riza rolled her eyes. "I would rather you just told me, sir."

He ignored her words. "It's something you used to enjoy when we were kids."

"I hope it's not too far away, sir. I don't think I could stand a long journey in a car. Or are we going on the train?"

"I'm driving." She opened her mouth to interrupt. "I promise I won't drive too fast for your tender stomach."

She smiled and caught his gaze. "I'm - I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. No matter what you do I could never get sick of you."

She shut her eyes. "I suppose I should be touched by your terrible pun." She opened her eyes again and pulled her shoulders up. "I don't remember everything but I got sick on you, cried on you and got entirely too familiar with you."

"You mean begging me to dance." Roy tried to keep his tone light but he felt heat rush to his face. "I know I shouldn't but I think I enjoyed the dancing a little too much."

"Regardless, sir, I promise that I won't ever get so drunk again that I forget my place. We made a promise many years ago, an oath we must abide regardless of any other connection."

Her expression was pained. He couldn't help himself, he reached out and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch for a moment before she reached up and took his hand away.

She coughed and continued on, "You had to put me to bed. And that, sir, is the most humiliating part." She locked eyes with him. "Thank you for behaving like a gentleman."

He wondered if she remembered asking him to stay and his quiet whisper that he wished he could. He decided it was best not to bring it up.

"Lieutenant, it's already forgotten," he said even though he didn't think he could ever forget how it felt to hold her close, dance with her and refrain from kissing her senseless.

She looked away perhaps seeing the burning desire in his eyes. She stood up, "I guess we should wash up."

He nodded. "You wash, I'll dry. I know where everything goes."

They began the task in companionable silence. He glanced at her and she caught him looking.

"Something wrong, sir?"

He just shook his head and went back to drying. He knew he would think about her all weekend and the only solution was to spend time together where they were both sober even though a little hungover. Perhaps by then, he would be able to spend the day in work with her without remembering the way she looked laid out in the bed asking him to stay with her. He wasn't feeling too optimistic about that considering how his body was so intensely aware of her proximity. Maybe spending an hour in a car with her wasn't the wisest decision, but he couldn't bring him himself to care.

 _Like a moth to a flame._

"Sorry, did you say something?"

 _Fuck, I must have said that aloud._

"Uh, no."

She looked at him with a mix of fondness and exasperation, that look she seemed to reserve solely for him. He couldn't deny that tiny voice in his head any other longer. He was dancing around the truth. He was in love with her. Always had been. He probably always would be. He fancied he would be happy to immolated by that particular flame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Chapter Four**

Riza sat in the passenger seat, Hayate in her arms. Roy was still refusing to tell her where he was taking her. She rolled down the window. Her temple was still throbbing, a faint pain compared to earlier. She watched the green fields as Roy navigated the twisty country roads. Her stomach rumbled and she rubbed it. At least she wasn't queasy and they would get to eat soon. They had made sandwiches and put bottles of soda and water into a picnic basket. She tapped her fingers on the armrest.

 _How much longer?_

"Are you alright there, Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"I'm fine," she turned to look at him, "just curious about where you are taking me."

A lazy smile on his face, he said, "Patience is a virtue, Hawkeye."

She snorted. "You're one to talk."

"Well, you know as well as I that I'm still patiently waiting to become Fuhrer. You, on the other hand, freak out if my paperwork has not been filled a day early."

She rolled her eyes. "Your paperwork has never been a day early, no matter how hard I try. It's always the last minute."

"And doesn't that prove my point? I am very patient."

"You're incorrigible." She patted Hayate's head. "At least, there's one man I can rely on."

Seeing a cyclist on the road, Roy went to change gear, his hand accidentally brushed off her thigh. Two things happened at once: Riza pressed her legs closer together and the car swerved slightly. Roy quickly got the car back under control and overtook the nervous looking cyclist.

Roy coughed. "Sorry about that uh Lieutenant." He didn't look at her, keeping his eyes straight ahead on the road.

"It's a rather small car."

"Yes."

His voice was strained and she wondered if he was regretting the decision to spend the day together in such an unprofessional setting. If they were seen, it would certainly raise eyebrows although as long as they didn't behave improperly, they would be able to explain it away.

Wanting to break the uncomfortable silence, something that was in unusual for them, she asked, "Are we nearly there yet?"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, she winced.

 _How childish that sounded._

Roy chuckled from the driver's seat. "Ah well, Little Riza, I knew this was a good idea."

She punched him in the arm only causing him to smirk at her. She shook her head, relieved that the tense silence had been broken.

"Aha - look! " At Roy's direction, she looked out the window. They passed by a small sign indicating they were approaching a village. "Ah, we're nearly there."

* * *

As Roy drove into the village, he could see the place was thronged with people. He glanced over at Riza, who had her head out the window like a curious child.

"What's going on here?"

"A town carnival, Lieutenant, just like when we were kids."

She turned to look at him, her head tilted slightly. "I haven't been to one of these since I left home."

"I know or at least I suspected."

"Thank you, sir. This was a wonderful idea." She shook her head, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "I suppose if we're going back in time, we should probably address each other by our first names."

"Of course," he winked, "a very important part of our mission."

She threw her head back and laughed. His heart swelled. He loved to hear her laugh. He swore there and then to try and make her laugh every day just to hear the sound.

The streets were full and he was finding it difficult to secure a place to park even in a small village with a scarcity of motor cars with market stalls and carts parked everywhere. Riza didn't seem to mind. She was taking in all the surroundings, her eyes wide and letting out a soft sigh every now and then. He was rather enjoying Riza being on the back foot for once. Although he was also enjoying the close proximity to his Lieutenant, every accidental brush against her was distracting. She had jumped when he brushed her leg and he had very nearly driven them into a ditch. It was ridiculous. He spent most days with the Lieutenant, without this pregnant air of sexual tension. Since he had admitted his feelings to himself, he could feel three little words form in his mouth. Every time he swallowed that dangerous confession. They had made a vow, they had a mission to complete before they could let any personal feeling complicate matters. Besides he couldn't be sure how Riza really felt, now that she was sober. Still spending a day together, free from all the expectations of work and their circle of friends was something he could not resist.

"There! Take that spot!"

His eyes followed to where she was pointing between two trees. The car would just about squeeze in there.

"Do you want me to park it for you?"

He glared at her. "Why do you always insinuate that I can't drive. I got us here fine didn't I?"

"You almost drove us off the road."

There was almost a playful tone to her voice. Two could play that game.

He looked her in the eye."Someone distracted me."

She opened her mouth but seemed to think better of it and closed it again.

Roy reversed into the parking space. The two got out of the car and he took the picnic basket from the boot.

He gave Riza his arm. "We're supposed to be a couple on a date. We might as well pay the part."

He wasn't really expecting her to take his arm but after she put Hayate on a leash she took his arm.

She winked. "Lead the way, darling."

His heart hammered his chest and his throat went dry. Was she flirting with him? He turned his head on the pretext of looking around so that she wouldn't see the big goofy grin on his face.

"Where to, my lady?"

"Why don't we find somewhere to sit and have that picnic? I'm starving." She nudged him. "Look they even have a Ferris Wheel!"

"Fantastic, why don't we go for a ride?" He pulled her in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

She pulled back. "Hey, aren't we supposed to have our picnic first?"

"Oh, yeah." Brow furrowed, he looked her in the eyes. "It's not just the picnic, you're nervous about going on the wheel."

"No, I am not."

"Yes - you are. Ah, that's adorable, Lieut- Riza. Considering your profession, I wouldn't think you would be afraid of heights"

I am not afraid of heights!"

He arched an eyebrow.

She sighed loudly and dipped her head. "However, I somewhat less than enthusiastic about sitting in that thing. I trust being able to climb myself a lot more than being on a Ferris Wheel."

"Alright then." He stuck his lip out. "Even if I get my paperwork done a day early for the next week?"

She shoved him lightly. "I will go on the wheel with you for one ride. But if we get stuck up there, it's all your fault."

He forgot himself for a moment and hugged her. When he pulled away her cheeks were flushed.

Lips twitching, she said, "Maybe I should agree to be more reckless in the future on the condition that you do your paperwork."

He laughed but he didn't take her arm again, not quite trusting himself. She gestured towards a less crowded area that was ideal for putting down a blanket and having their picnic. It was near a lake and it would be romantic if there weren't so many children running about and skipping stones off the water.

"Do you remember when we used to do that?" Roy laid back on his arms stretched out on the blanket.

"Yeah, I taught you how to do that. You were terrible."

"Yeah," he said, "but what did you expect from a city boy?"

"You know I thought you were awful at first."

He grimaced, "I know."

"Then I got to know you and realised you were worse."

He turned his head and glowered. "Hey!"

He was tempted to tickle her like he used to do when they were kids. He could reach right over and just… No, it wasn't tickling he had on his mind. The shrieking children brought him back to himself.

She looked out at the children with what he thought was a wistful look. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you didn't sign up?"

"Sometimes, but I try not to dwell on it too much."

That was a lie. He often imagined coming back for Riza and marrying her instead of both of them joining the military. Maybe then she would have said yes and they could have children by now. They could be living a normal life with the only burdens being providing food and love for their brood. He would never forget the disappointed and betrayed look on her face when they had met again in Ishval. Her father was a horrible man but he had been right in his measure of Roy and the military. Secrets he was determined would die with him.

Roy felt his hand being squeezed. He opened his eyes and looked over at their joined hands. Something wet hit his face and a furry muzzle came into view.

"Hey, Hayate."

Riza let go of his hand, and bereft of the contact, he rubbed Hayate instead.

"Sorry, for bringing down the mood," she said. "Just looking at all those families got me thinking about how different life could have been if we made different choices."

His heart fluttered in his chest. Did she mean about having a life or a family with him?

"We're doing to right thing considering what we've done."

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

Once their picnic was finished. Roy took back the blanket and picnic basket to the car. He let his mind wander as he walked. He tried not to think how beautiful she looked today with her hair down and resolved to get some control of himself. He didn't have the excuse of being drunk. When Roy returned Hayate was lapping at the lake. She smiled at him and he knew he didn't have a chance. The way the sun shone down on her made her look like an angel if he believed in that sort of thing which he didn't.

"Roy?"

"Uh - sorry. What did you say?"

"I thought I saw one of those darts stalls." Riza grinned. "Do you dare take me on?"

"You know I'll lose."

Lifting an eyebrow, she leaned closer. "Are you afraid of losing?"

"Alright." He wiped his palms on his trousers. "You've twisted my arm as long as you don't start lecturing me on my technique."

They walked over to the stall. Riza had taken his arm again. He wasn't sure what was going on in her head. Was she taking advantage of their "covert operation" or was she completely oblivious to the effect she had on him? It felt so natural to walk arm in arm with her. It was a bittersweet feeling though because he knew this couldn't last.

When they arrived at the stall, Roy handed over the money over to the stall owner. He handed them the darts and they both prepared to throw. "Best of three."

Predictably Riza hit the bullseye clean in the middle. Roy hit his bullseye too although not as cleanly. She smirked at him and his throat felt dry. Damn, he wanted to kiss that smirk off her face. He shook his head and coughed. His second shot was slightly off target but Riza hit hers.

"You shouldn't let anything or anyone distract you from your target," the stall owner said.

Roy glared at him and lined up his third and final shot which was on target. "See, Riza, I might be rusty but I'm not that rusty."

"I can do it with my eyes closed."

Alarmed the man behind the counter moved out the way. "Hang on now."

"Relax! Riza is the best shot I know." Roy put his hand on his shoulder. "She's only kidding but even if she wasn't. She would hit the target no problem."

She rolled her eyes and, just as he predicted, she hit the target easily.

The man wiped his brow. "So, what will it be, Miss?"

"How about the teddy bear. We'll give it to Elicia."

"Good idea!" Roy smiled. "She would love that."

Riza turned back to the other man. "Sir, would you mind keeping it for us? We'll come back for us soon."

He inclined his head. "Just don't forget it."

Expressing their thanks, they left and went to explore the rest of the fair. There were livestock for sale as well as fresh food and fruits.

Roy grabbed Riza's hand as they entered the crowded market area. The sound of music playing, the smell of popcorn, burning cashew nuts and candy floss, it all brought their childhood back.

"How would you like some candy floss?" he suggested.

Riza had a fierce sweet tooth, which was something she liked to keep under wraps. It was one of her few bad habits.

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah."

As they walked towards the candy floss stand, they passed by a group of people dancing.

"Forget the candy floss, dance with me." Her eyes were full of mirth.

His mouth fell open and she arched an eyebrow.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, seeing as you never got that dance last night?"

She looked a little unsure of herself. "Forgive me, that was a little forward."

He shook his head and took her other hand. "I would love to dance with you. After all, we have to keep up the cover, right?"

She bit her lip. "Just for today."

"Yeah, just for today." After all, it was a square dance. It wasn't like they would be slow dancing together. "Do you remember how it goes?"

"I think so. How about we sit the next one out and watch."

"Good idea."

 _To be continued ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_And here it is, the final chapter_

 **Chapter Five**

Riza could almost pretend they were back in her hometown. She and Roy watched the dancers. She glanced at him; he had a small smile playing about his mouth. Her hangover was just a dull ache in her head now and the discomfort in her stomach had more to do with the presence of the man beside her than the alcohol she had imbibed. She felt happier and lighter than she had for a long time. She almost leaned her head on Roy's shoulder as she used to when they were teenagers. They were both very different people now. Back then they thought the world was there for the taking. Before Roy came into her drab life and filled it with colour, she never thought beyond the old house that was falling apart. She imagining she would always live in that village until her father died of old age. Maybe she would marry, maybe she wouldn't? But she imagined she would live out a boring life of mediocrity without ever venturing much further than the locality. Roy changed all that: The boy with the stories of the city and with dreams for the future and with ambitions for making Amestris a better place.

"You ready?" Roy asked.

"Huh?"

He arched an eyebrow, "You were miles away."

Laughing, she shrugged. "I was just thinking about us as kids."

"Hmm." His eyes were crinkled. "Good memories."

"Yeah. You certainly brightened up the house."

He was staring at her with such fondness in his expression. She wanted to cup his face and kiss the hell out of him.

His face turned serious. "I know I never said but I'm sorry for leaving you there alone with him."

"Oh, that was not your fault. What other choice did you have?"

"I could have listened to your father and not joined the military." Despite the deadpan delivery, she could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that there's no point in concentrating on could have and the should have."

"I know, but I just realised I never said it."

"That look on your face when you saw what my father put on my back told me that."

"I-" Roy began.

The music stopped and so did Roy.

"C' mon." She jerked her head towards the dancers. "Let's join in."

She bent down to Hayate. "Wait here for us, boy."

He took her by the hand and they squeezed through the gate as other dancers left. Riza smiled as they took one of the spaces.

Roy leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Ready to show them how it's done?"

"Always." She shivered a little as Roy put his hand on her waist. "I remember the first and last time we danced at one of these."

"Your father wasn't too happy. I'm not sure who he thought was the bad influence."

"Me undoubtedly, taking his protege away from his studies for fun and frivolity. It's a good job we never got caught those times you were teaching me to dance."

The music started up and the pair clasped hands. The dance was fast and Riza's eyes were gleaming as she moved. He didn't take his eyes off her, he was feeling a little breathless. They moved easily like they still danced together regularly. He swung her around and she giggled like a schoolgirl and it set him off. He was drunk, drunk on her. She let go of his hand and they switched partners with another couple as the dance dictated. She was happy and carefree. He spun the other woman before Riza joined him again. By the time the dance ended, they were both in fits of laughter getting odd looks from the other dancers.

"That was fun," Riza said. "But I think one dance was enough."

"Did you see the strange looks we were getting?"

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure they think we're drunk."

 _I think I am._

He let go of one of her hands but kept the other tightly in his as they went back through the gate where Hayate was waiting patiently. She didn't move to take it away. It felt nice to be able to hold her hand like this, pretend that they were a normal couple on a date instead of two officers dancing perilously close to fraternization.

They lined up for the Big Wheel and Riza was feeling giddy. They were having such a great day. It was easy to forget why kissing him would be such a bad idea. She had already been reckless enough that day by asking him to dance. She wasn't sure what had come over her. He was holding her hand again and she knew she should let go. Their shoulders were pressed together in the line, closer than they needed to be but again she didn't care. This was her fault; she knew her actions the night before had sparked something between them, something they had been ignoring but both of them was fully aware of. If she was honest, she wanted to see how far he would go, how far she would go. Here they were nobodies. So if there was anywhere that they would be reckless it was here. Hayate waited patiently again for them off to the side. _The poor dog._ They probably shouldn't have brought him.

The wheel came to a stop and the passengers alighted, some of them looking green. She tried to ignore the tightening in her stomach.

Roy squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Last chance to bolt?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I win either way."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you coming?"

They got into one of the passenger pods and the ride attendant pulled the safety bar in place. She tried not to let her nerves show but Roy entwined his fingers with hers.

After a few moments, the wheel started to move. It wasn't moving too fast, much to her relief. When they climbed to the top, the wheel jerked to a stop and she jolted sideways into him. He caught her by the upper arms. They were face to face, she could feel his breath against her skin and without thinking she closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a nervous moment before he kissed her back. His hands left her shoulders, one went to her hair and the other to her cheek. She had dreamed of kissing him but nothing could match the reality. It was sweet and slow; they lingered on each other's lips because they knew there was little chance they would get a repeat of this. They didn't even notice as the Ferris Wheel started moving again or the whoops from below. When they pulled apart for breath, the Ferris Wheel was coming to a stop.

He blinked. "Uh - hey."

She snorted at the ridiculousness of his words.

His lips twitched. "I mean wow."

"Want to go again?"

"Do you mean the Ferris Wheel or the kiss?"

"I don't think we can keep on the Ferris Wheel indefinitely but the kissing could go on for quite a while."

His eyes danced and he took her hand and kissed it. The young man on the ride opened the metal grate.

"That was quite the show you put on up there," said the boy. "You might want to ask the photographer for the photo."

Their eyes widened. _Shit._

"Oh, where has he gone?" Roy demanded.

The boy pointed vaguely in the direction of the man with the camera.

"Oh, darling." Riza met Roy's eyes meaningfully. "I really want that picture."

He inclined his head. "You get Hayate and I'll get the photo."

Roy was determined the get the only copy of that photograph, no matter how much it cost. If it was printed in a local newspaper and someone recognised them, they would be screwed. He pushed through the crowd, murmured his excuses and getting some annoyed glances but he couldn't let the man out of his sight. When they got to an area where the crowd was less dense, Roy called after him.

"Excuse me, sir." When the man didn't turn around, he added with a touch of asperity, "You with the camera."

The man stopped giving Roy the chance to catch up with him.

The man's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah, it's you. You and your lady were having quite the romantic moment."

"Ah, yes, well," Roy rubbed the back of his neck, "we just got engaged."

The man's smile widened and shook Roy's hand. "Congratulations, she's quite the stunner."

"She is," Roy said. "Sir, we were wondering if we could have the negative of the photograph. It would mean a lot, especially to my fiancée."

The man nodded. "It's the least I could do for two young lovebirds but l have other pictures on that film, so it will take time to get the right one. I already took out the film. I couldn't tell you which one is yours." He handed Roy a card. "I'm going home for dinner but if you drop by my office in an hour or so, I'll have it ready for you."

"Can I be frank? We don't want it appearing in any publication, not until our families know of our engagement at least."

"Oho!" He clapped Roy on his back. "Love is the most important thing in the world."

Roy reached for his wallet. "We would be happy to pay you for any inconvenience."

"No, young man, I won't take your money. As I said, just get some dinner with your fiancée and drop by after. It's always nice to see young couples in love. It's payment enough."

Riza and Hayate were waiting by the Ferris Wheel for Roy to return.

"That was pretty stupid, huh?" She patted Hayate's head. "I really shouldn't have kissed him."

Hayate barked.

"I know." She smiled. "I like him too, probably a little too much."

If only things were this simple between her and Roy. Two childhood friends with shared traumas who worked together. Despite everything they had done and needed to do, they still were willing to throw it all away for a rash kiss. The worst part was she didn't regret it and she want to do it again. And again. And again. The feel of his soft lips against hers had only increased her desire for him. They would have to talk about it eventually but she didn't know how to begin.

She saw Roy wave in the crowd and she made her way towards him.

"Did you get the negative?"

"Not yet. He gave me his card. He has to find the right negative first. He had just emptied his camera."

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I am. I offered him money and he refused. I think he was just taken by my romantic tale of a proposal on the top of the Ferris Wheel." Riza arched an eyebrow. "I got an emphatic yes."

"You're unbelievable."

"Clearly, I am very believable." He fished in his pocket. "Look, I know this is stupid but I stopped by a jewellery stall and bought this."

He held out a silver ring with small flower and what looked like an amber inset.

"Roy, I can't-"

"Relax, it will help sell the engagement." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We can say it's a promise ring and we'll choose the engagement ring together."

"You're going to all this trouble for a scheme?"

His face went red. "Well, I really want you to have it." He took her hand. "I know we did something really stupid today but I don't regret it and I don't think you do either."

"I don't," she said quickly.

His face lit up and he brushed the hair off her face. "I love you."

She stood, breathless, mouth moving, no sound coming out.

He shook her by the shoulders, eyes panicked. "Riza!"

"I'm okay," she murmured. "I - I think I love you too."

His arms were around her, their bodies pressed together in an instant and she lost herself again in his kiss. Her head was spinning and her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest. She loved him. He loved her. They broke for breath, goofy smiles on their faces.

"I know we're playing with fire her but let's just enjoy the rest of our day and we can worry about tomorrow when it comes."

Roy's sentiment was convincing and she looped her arm in his. "Let's get food and go collect that negative."

This couldn't last she knew. He pressed the ring into her hand and she tried it on. It was a little loose but it would suit their purposes anyway. She could always wear it around her neck. That way nobody would see she was wearing his ring.

Roy didn't want the day to end. Admitting his feelings for her had not been part of the plan but his heart decided he finally had enough of playing pretend. As they sat in the car, he realised it was time to address the elephant they had been ignoring since they kissed. Riza was staring at the photograph the photographer had given them. He had decided to develop it as a gift to the newly engaged couple but they had insisted on taking the negative as well.

"Something to show the grandkids someday," the photographer had said.

Roy had looked at Riza then and seen a flicker of regret in her face. He wished he could promise her that kind of future.

"If you meet someone someday that you think you could be happy with and have a family, I wouldn't hold it against you." He glanced over at her. "I mean I would be happy you're happy."

Riza's gaze turned to him and there was a fierceness in it he wasn't expecting. "You need a Lieutenant, not a wife. And I - I need you to achieve your goal."

"You've done enough," he said softly. "You don't have to put aside your life for this. I saw your face back there when he mentioned grandkids."

"Don't presume to know what I am thinking."

"I'm sorry."

She shut her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I just wish things could be different."

He met her gaze. "You're the most important person in my life and I'm not about to risk losing you even if means putting my feelings on hold. But someday, things will be different even if we have to wait until we're old and doddery."

She let out a watery chuckle. "Do you think you'll get bald?"

He wasn't sure if he would live to get that old but he decided to humour her. "I guess we'll see."

"I think you'll just go grey and I must say I find your grey hairs rather becoming."

His fingers went to his hair. "I don't have grey hairs. I'm too young to be going grey."

Her lip twitched.

"You're an evil woman."

She slid the ring off her finger. He had been expecting her to do that but he had been hoping otherwise. She surprised him by undoing her necklace and sliding the ring onto the chain.

"Roy Mustang," she whispered, "I will wear your ring as a promise that someday things can be different. For now, fighting by your side and protecting your back is enough."

This wasn't the first time Riza Hawkeye surprised him and he surmised it wouldn't be the last. She handed him the necklace lifted her hair.

He placed the necklace around her neck. "Riza, having you as my best friend and right hand is much more than I deserve. I promise to do my paperwork-" He waited for her snort to continue more seriously, "I hope that someday when all this over, I get the chance to make you the happiest woman in the world." He clasped the necklace shut.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think we have time for one more kiss before we drive back to our normal life."

"Do you even have to ask?"

 **Fin**


End file.
